Plain
by BreakingBones
Summary: What if Jiraiya was never at the hot springs, and Naruto kept training with Ebisu? The story of the ninja world will be changed. Some ways more unexpected than others. AU.
1. Chapter 1

'It seems I was wrong about you Naruto. There is more within you than a demon's spirit, there's the heart of a splendid Hidden Leaf Village ninja.'

Amongst the steam and relaxing streams, Ebisu watched as his newly acquired student blew past all expectations. The whole of Naruto's feet were still submerged however for a boy who couldn't make a shadow clone without producing enough energy to power an entire hidden village, this was progress to be proud of.

"Naruto, I need you now to look at me," Ebisu spoke evenly and calmly. Through his struggles to maintain balance the genin managed to open one of his eyes." calm yourself. Your mind now is your greatest obstacle. Maintain a steady heartbeat and remove doubt from your mind and you will be able to stand without issue."

After making an expression that clearly conveyed a 'much easier said than done' reaction, Naruto inhaled deeply. He repeated it again, and again. The fresh steam whipping around his system clutched onto his negative thoughts and left his body along with his old breath. Finally, Naruto was able to open his other eye and examine his surroundings. Due to the stream and how tightly he closed his eyes, the boy's blurry vision restricted most of any fine details with the exception of one. The very large grin on Ebisu's face.

"And what did I tell you? This is how far you get when you listen to your sensei." Ebisu said smugly. While Naruto prepared himself for an angry retort his attention was quickly diverted to his feet.

"Oh wow, I'm actually walking on water! Closet Perv, I'm walking on water!"

"Hush boy, remember the deal we made? Anyway, while this is a major step, we still have a long way to go. For now, however, I'm going to call this session to a close. I want you to go home, get a proper amount of sleep, and be back here at the springs at the crack of dawn. Think you can handle that Uzumaki? However, if you still wish for Kakashi to handle your train- "

"No, Clos- I mean Ebisu-sensei, if you can teach me how to control my chakra and make me a better ninja, that means I'm that much closer to becoming Hokage. So I guess I'll be back here tomorrow?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"At dawn. And Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"As long as the will of fire burns in you, I won't stop until I make you the greatest ninja I possibly can." with that Ebisu disappeared in a sudden cloud of smoke.

Left alone with his thoughts the boy couldn't help but to feel a mixture of glee and guilt. Was it right for him to be taught by this random jonin? True, Kakashi did specifically pick out Ebisu but still, it's about morals. Kakashi is the leader of Team Seven and Naruto was a member, so it's only right for the leader to show his students how to be a proper ninja. But then it gets even trickier. While Naruto did like Kakashi the fact stands that at this point Ebisu and Kakashi are on equal ground when it comes to what they've actually taught Naruto. And Kakashi was even assigned to be his teacher, and then he pawned Naruto off, for Sasuke! And another thing. . .

"What's that smell?" Naruto muttered under his breath while his nose brought him down to his feet. His unprotected feet. His unprotected feet inside burning hot water.

"AAHHH!"

[hr]

The bright morning sun shone over the village like the worn paint on an old canvas, carrying the spectacle of aged beauty as gracefully as anything could. Over by the hot springs, a primed sensei looked over his worse for wear student.

"Okay, what happened? You look like a clump of dirt that got thrown into a wood chipper!" Ebisu's eyes bulged from his skull. He was looking at what appeared to be unlike the boy from the previous day. This boy, while not exactly on the up and up in ninja fashion, normally presented himself in pressed attire. Today his clothes looked like he was put in the aforementioned wood chipper, his hair looked as though someone dumped a handful of grease on his head then rubbed vigorously. His eyes were gaunt and his stomach growled audibly.

"Oh well Sensei, I'm sorry I'm not all prim and pretty for you. Unlike other people I don't have a chest of makeup that I can just use whenever I need to look good!" Naruto said tiredly.

". .What is that even suppose to mean?"

"What do [b]you[/b] mean?"

"Naruto, what happened to you last night?"

"Ugh, there was another gas leak at my place so I slept in a dumpster."

"You slept in a dumpster? Why would you sleep in a dumpster?!"

"Duh, didn't you hear the whole gas leak thing earlier?"

"Yes, I did, that doesn't answer why you didn't go to the hospital or anywhere else besides a dumpster."

". .I don't like the hospital. It smells funny."

"And a dumpster doesn't?"

"Hey, it took me almost the whole night just to find one that wasn't full."

At a loss for a proper response, Ebisu muttered his discontent and then looked back at Naruto.

"Fine, but I can't have you train while you're a tattered mess. Go into the showers and clean up, then me back out here."

Naruto grunted loudly in protest but marched off to the showers nonetheless. Grabbing a towel from a bin just outside the hut, Naruto entered, crossed a small locker room, disrobed and placed his clothing just outside the shower stalls. The boy was completely engrossed by the warm water so he didn't notice his sensei just outside the stall.

After a thorough washing session, Naruto emerged and reached with one hand for his clothes while his other dried off his face.

"What the?" he asked when his hand was met with air.

"I hope you don't mind, I repurposed those clothes to fire kindle." Ebisu said from around the corner outside of the hut, as to keep Naruto's sense of privacy mostly intact.

"You did what?! How could you do that?! I liked those clothes!" Naruto's voice hinted sadness underneath the unyielding rage.

"I understand Uzumaki but I will not allow any disreputable behavior, including poor hygiene. So I took it upon myself to get you some proper clothing. I was planning on giving this to you later but given the circumstances, I've decided to speed up the timetable." Ebisu explained holding something bright.

In the doorway was a suit that was almost identical to Ebisu's. A long-sleeved shirt with a pair of red swirls on each upper arm. A pair of sweatpants accompanied the shirt with no notable marks. The one thing that separated the suits was the color. Ebisu's was dark while Naruto's retained his old clothes orange shine. After giving a sideways glare towards the unfamiliar cloth Naruto approached moving his towel down to his waist. The boy then felt the suit greeting it with an annoyed sigh.

"Are you trying to turn me into a closet perv like you?"

A heavy sigh of exasperation left the teacher's mouth but this time, he chose not to respond. Quickly he threw the clothes towards Naruto and left the boy, temporarily, to his own devices. For about five minutes the tokubetsu jonin waited atop the spring water when Naruto exited the hut with a less than happy expression.

"I swear if I end up being a closet perv because of this I won't forgive you."

"Well if you're done whining I'm ready to continue your training. And maybe something else as well." Ebisu ended his sentence in a sing-song way.

A mischievous glint found it's way onto Naruto's eye. No longer hindered by any threats of 'closet perversion' Naruto charged onto the water. While he surprisingly wasn't under the water, he was still ankle deep in the water.

"Okay Naruto, breath in and out. Walking on water is just like swimming, you need to feel the current of the water with your whole body."

Naruto closed his eyes and obeyed the orders he had been given. A minute of meditation passed when the boy began to raise his foot ever so slowly, all the while under the unblinking eye of Ebisu. Once his foot broke from the embrace of the water Naruto just as slowly lowered it back to the surface.

"Keep your eyes closed and repeat."

Again Naruto slowly raised his other foot and placed it on the surface of the water. While he wanted desperately to celebrate a voice inside told him that his sensei probably had something else in store for him. No sooner had he made his decision did Ebisu beckon him over, challenging Naruto to keep his eyes closed once more. With one step Naruto could see the entirety of the springs before him. Every wave, every ripple, and every sort of shifting motion had been made so clear, the challenge melted away along with any apprehension.

Strutting across the stream, his confidence carrying him more than his legs, Naruto stopped when Ebisu put a couple of fingers on his forehead an arm's length away.

"Naruto, I've had an epiphany."

"Epipha-what?"

"Epiphany, a realization."

"Oh, what is it? Is it that I'm the best ninja ever?" Naruto said with a great big smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But I will say the potential is there."

"You really think so?"

"Actually yes. The potential hidden in you Naruto is vast. You went from having very little to no chakra control to being able to water walk in less than twenty-four hours. Contrary to what I've heard about you while you were in the academy, you aren't an untalented loser."

"Oh thank you-wait what!?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, in you I see the potential to be a great hidden leaf village ninja, and the thing you've lacked isn't skills. You are absurdly fast at learning new techniques and implementing them. What you need, what you've needed, is someone that will take the time out to actually teach you and show you the patience any good sensei would normally provide." Ebisu adjusted his glasses. "With that being said what I want to do is give you something very special."

Out of the jonin's pocket, a small piece of square beige paper was pulled.

"Do you know what this is Naruto?"

"Um, paper?"

"Yes, but it's more than that. It can allow us to see exactly what your chakra nature is."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed bringing his fists close to his chest with his knuckles facing outwards. "What's chakra nature?"

Ebisu face faulted causing a splash of hot to cascade over his body.

"They really didn't teach you anything in the academy did they?"

"Hey don't talk about Iruka-sensei like that."

"Of course, I mean no offense. I'm just disheartened when situations like this arise. Nevertheless, to answer your question, chakra nature is that elemental resonance your chakra has with nature. In other words, your chakra can be turned into either lightning, earth, water, fire, wind, or a combination of any of them. Although combinations are rare."

In an instant, Naruto made a move to grab the paper but was quickly dismissed by Ebisu who merely avoided the lunge. After a brief scolding, Ebisu continued his explanation of the paper and how to use it. Using one's chakra channeled through the fingers it was possible to determine the nature of one's chakra. Since this required chakra control Ebisu deemed it necessary to do one more activity before using the paper.

Ebisu bent over and put his hands on the water then he lifted his feet in the air, he then did what could be described as handstand push-ups. Beckoning his student to do the same Naruto mirrored his sensei. The boy began to sweat as his arms shook noticeably. Ebisu reminded the boy of calming techniques but Naruto, after a few minutes, couldn't withstand the pressure and fell into the water. He quickly wound back up on top of the water's surface but not with suffering some burning from the water. It didn't need to be spoken but Naruto knew to get back into position and try again.

Seven Hours Later:

"I don't know about you Naruto but I think you've truly earned the right to move up to the next level. I mean, Being able to practice chakra control and perform strength training with those push-ups, sit-ups, lunges, burpees, squats, and honestly, I can't even remember what else, at the same time? I think you put yourself on the fast track towards acing the third stage of the chunin exams." Ebisu said proudly looking at his, what would be described as, deflated student.

"Just give me the damn paper so I can die in peace."

Ebisu shrugged and handed the paper to Naruto who grabbed it as quick as his body would allow. Easily he pumped chakra into the paper and to his, and his teacher's, disbelief it split in two.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means Naruto. That you have more surprises than I could ever imagine."


	2. Chapter 2

"How can you not be full?"

"Hey, you've been pushing me through a lot recently, and I need to build my strength back up."

Inside Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Ebisu discussed the infinite pit that was the pupil's stomach. On the outside, the midday going-ons of the villagers went into full swing. The sun radiated a healthy over glow over the village; tourists in the market stopped to make casual conversations with locals. Several school children, recently released, raced down the street nearly running down several adults.

Another bowl of ramen down and another chunk of change out of Ebisu's pocket. The jonin stared in amazement at the ever-growing stack of bowls. Each one stacked in such a way to disrupt the equilibrium of the other yet somehow they didn't fall over. Ayame and Teuchi looked on as their number one customer methodically took apart their creations savoring every last flavor. They also found it quite pleasurable to see his teacher in abject fear of the incoming bill.

"So now that lunch is almost over, what are we going to do for training?" Naruto asked in between gulps of ramen.

"You still want to continue? If I recall correctly you were near death not too long ago." Ebisu responded giving Naruto a sideways glare through his sunglasses.

"Yeah but that was before I got anything to eat. Now I feel like I could take on the world!" the boy put his foot on the counter and triumphantly posed with a bowl of ramen still in hand. However, he was quickly contained after being scolded for disreputable behavior.

"Listen Uzumaki, you need to learn proper moderation. Training is good but if you overdo it especially without proper diet and rest the results could be disastrous."

"No way! I can take anything you throw at me."

"Now Naruto you know I would encourage you to do whatever makes your dreams come true, but I think your sensei might have a point. You can't destroy your body and expect to get stronger." Teuchi the ramen chief added.

"Oh, come on Dad. He's just excited."

"I know Ayame, but I think it goes without saying that Naruto can overdo it sometimes." the ramen chef shot a stern look at the boy who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, while his daughter sighed at the antics of her father. The boy continued inhaling ramen much to the chagrin of his teacher.

'It's like trying to dig through boulders with a spoon. I guess I have to introduce some harsh reality into his view. As if he already hasn't had enough.' the jonin that the last part solemnly but cleared his throat and pressed on.

"Naruto, as your sensei I refuse to watch my student do something self-destructive. Let me lay it out clearly so you understand how seriously you, and I, should take this. If you wish to partake in activities that would degrade your mental and physical health, becoming Hokage will always be just a dream. At best you'll be a subpar ninja, and any shot at winning over the respect of the village will be unobtainable."

Naruto slowed his intake of ramen to a halt, staring at Ebisu with worried eyes. He downed the current bowl of ramen and placed it off to the side.

"Then tell me, what do you think I should change?" Naruto asked unusually quiet slightly shaking his teacher's nerve.

"For me to accurately detail any changes I feel that I should see what your life is like day today. I want to know what your living arrangements are like, your diet, your social life, everything."

"Why do you need to know all of that? I thought most sensei's put their students through their own kind of training, I've never heard of a sensei needing all of that information."

"I hope it isn't too foreign of an idea to you Naruto. I need to know who you are in order to train you efficiently."

"My social life is important to getting stronger?"

"Knowing what you're like is important for me in deciding how to make you stronger."

"What about Konohamaru? Aren't you suppose to be training him?"

"He's currently on a trip in the Land of Grass on a Sarutobi vacation, with the exception of the third for obvious reasons. Naruto, why are so suspicious of my motives? Is it that hard to believe that I only want to make you the best ninja I can?"

Naruto looked on incredulous and nearly insulted by the words he had heard. "Okay, what's the deal. Yesterday you were such a smug bastard and now you're being so nice! What's the catch, huh?"

"Where's this coming from?" Ebisu asked astonished, so much so he missed the concerned looks of the ramen chefs.

Naruto wrinkled his nose as if a pungent odor began dancing in his nostrils. He turned away from the jonin and glared at the countertop, the features on his face changing in a way that can only be described as feral. The Ichiraku's' fears were confirmed when Naruto turned slowly back to his teacher and nearly spat at him.

"Next you're going to tell me that I can do it by taking another sacred scroll from the Hokage's office, or maybe from Sasuke, the Uchihas are bound to have something useful, right!?"

"Naruto, what in the world are you going on about?"

"Don't act like I'm dumb. Senseis like you are the kind to me when you want something. I won't fall for it!" Naruto suddenly lunged at Ebisu with kunai in hand. The jonin, on instincts, diverted the metal finger to the ground along with the genin. He then pinched a nerve on the boy's neck which relaxed Naruto into a slumber.

"Would someone mind explaining what the hell just happened?"

The Ichiraku's looked at each other than at the ninja. "You don't know much about Naruto's past, do you?" the daughter questioned.

"He was a prankster who failed many times in the academy. Given his, status, I would say that his life wasn't easy. But I would think that here in the Leaf it wouldn't have been so. . ." he stopped when he noticed the two sad shaking heads.

"I'm not comfortable confiding in you anything the boy wouldn't. So I'm going to put it like this. You probably, no, you definitely had negative feelings towards the boy at one point or another. How do you think other people in the village felt about him? You might pride yourself on self-restraint and reputable behavior, but just imagine the civilians with a wholly different disposition." Teuchi spoke leaving an eerie breeze to float in the air.

Ebisu blanched at the realization that his students' situation was further out of his grasp then he initially assumed. It was now that his status as number one tutor was put to the test. His student needed him, and failing him now would mean forever relinquishing that title, and more importantly, the end of the genin's dream. A thousand contingencies passed through his mind but none of them were any long-term solutions, except for one. It was a risky bet but a card that needed to be played.

In a puff of smoke the duo disappeared leaving a rather large pile of notes and two very close, and concerned friends behind.

Over in the Hokage Mansion, Sarutobi Hiruzen peered into his crystal ball observing the scene. Taking a large hit from his pipe the Hokage sunk himself into deep thought.

To any onlooker, it might appear weird to see a grown adult hop from rooftop to rooftop with an unconscious child on his shoulder. Thankfully for the man, no civilian would be able to spot him from his height nor at his speed. It wasn't long before the destination Ebisu set out for came into sight, the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Descending from the rooftops Ebisu keep his speed as he burst into the shop. He was greeted with the annoyed eyes of the clan's head, Inoichi Yamanaka and a customer whom he had been helping.

"Ebisu, this better be important."

"I assure you it is. I need your help with one Naruto Uzumaki." Ebisu said laying Naruto's body gently on the ground.

Inoichi got one look at the boy and apologized to his customer for having their conversation interrupted. He informed her though that this was a serious matter that he needed to attend to immediately. In a huff, the customer left muttering something about the blond child under her breath.

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. One minute we're talking, the next he's poised to stab a kunai through my heart. I think there's something wrong with him mentally."

"I guess I can see why you brought him here then. Normally I would prefer a little warning before going into such a delicate mind but seeing your haste I can. . ."

"Actually my request isn't for you to travel into his mind. I want you to send me."

"What? Are you mad? You don't have the experience or training to do a mind walk, let alone a sensitive one like this. If anyone is going to do this it's going to be me." Inoichi said with a tone of finality.

"I am truly sorry if I offended you or your practice but my student needs me now. Please, send me in there, let me help him. He needs me."

"I already told you I can't do. . ."

"Inoichi, I'm not here to debate! I am not ignorant of the jutsu. I have had access to many clan scrolls being trusted by third himself to teach a handful of ninja, including Yamanaka. I'm not as good as you but it's essential that I do it."

"Why would you risk his safety, for your pride? Is it so you can say that you saved him?"

Ebisu gritted his teeth and looked at the boy. The look of anger soon melted away, replaced with steeled determination.

"I've been a tutor for years now, and one thing I learned very early on is that children need someone that they can respect and rely on. Who does Naruto have? Hokage-sama is a kind man but doesn't have the time to give Naruto the attention he needs. Kakashi was willing to give up training Naruto because he wanted to train someone else. So who's left? Who will actually put the time and effort into the boy? Will you?" Ebisu waited for a reply but only received silence from Inoichi. "That's what I thought. From what I saw today at Ichiraku, I can tell you that there is some deep seeded resentment Naruto has for authority figures. He might not show it, but it's there, along with many other problems. But if I can go in there and show him, someone who cares and won't leave because it isn't convenient to be with him anymore, I can start fixing the problem. So I'm not going to ask again, do the damn jutsu."

The Yamanaka's head looked on with awe. Never had this well-kept man ever lost his cool so badly he cursed at a clan head. A fire deep within had been engorged with something spurring such a call to action. A deep chuckle resonated in Inoichi's chest. He stood up and directed Ebisu to put his forehead just above his students.

"Don't worry about privacy. All of my attention will be focused on keeping you in his mindscape. So I'll be in the dark."

"Thank you."

A few hand signals later and Ebisu's world went black.

The ground was wet and the walls were dank, structured like buildings straight out of the Hidden Rain. Smells of mold filled the air like smog. The water itself was dark nearly black. Walking forth Ebisu saw a large gate ahead but more, he saw a small orange figure just in front.

"Naruto, is that you?"

In the distance, the figure turned towards Ebisu with a relieved smile.

"Ebisu-sensei! Where are we, what are we doing here?!"

"We're currently in your mind Naruto."

"My mind?! Why!?"

"After you had a little, episode, at Ichiraku I thought it pertinent to seek help. So I persuaded the head of the Yamanaka clan to allow me entrance into your mind."

Naruto stared at his sensei with wide eyes. "You can't just enter my head! That's like an invasion of privacy or something!"

"It was either that or leaving you in an angered state. I thought you would be a bit more grateful for me coming here!" Ebisu exclaimed presenting a prominent tick mark on his forehead.

"Wait, you said that I had an 'episode' at Ichiraku. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I just remember talking to you about being Hokage and then waking up here. What happened, please tell me Ayame and Teuchi are alright."

"Yes, everyone's fine. But I think that we have a bigger issue at hand." Ebisu motioned towards the large cage in front of them.

Both occupants would then turn towards said cage. A feeling of unrepentant horror washed over both teacher and student as every ounce of courage and fortitude immediately left their bodies. In front of them staring into two empty eye sockets unnoticed moments before. Floating in the darkest imaginable void, two even darker holes accented by a bleached white skull made the situation very clear. The Nine-tailed Fox was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Its width was greater than the entire area of The Hidden Leaf. With their eyes focused, the bleach white skeleton shined brightly and clearly even in the dimly light sewer. It wasn't possible for them to move as their brains were still processing every last article of information running through their brains. Naruto shook violently as his fear started to get the better of him. His legs gave way and he fell flat on his butt subsequently drenching his clothes. Ebisu couldn't muster such a reaction as everything he ever knew about the bijuu and jinchuuriki came into question. To him, bijuu were masses of energy taking animalistic forms, hence what most would consider their immortality. However, before him now was the skeletal remains of a very tangible and real creature. That brings up the second issue. If the bijuu is dead, then how is Naruto still alive? The connection between the bijuu and the jinchuuriki is undeniable, and if the larger and the more powerful of the two life forces is snuffed out in one vessel, wouldn't the other one naturally collapse as well?

Another five minutes of utter silence. Not even the sound of heartbeats echoed, as they to were afraid of being too loud. The mass of the skull alone made them feel like ants under a boot heel but eventually, the novelty was fading, slowly.

"W-Whats going on?" Naruto squeaked aloud simultaneously trying to squeeze water out of his clothes.

"I'm not quite sure. I've never thought anything like this was even possible." the hushed voice from the sensei echoed slightly in the chamber.

Both persons looked at each other expecting an answer from one another. When one didn't come to a mutual idea popped into both of their heads. While there were wary of the giant skeleton that was in their way, they swallowed the remaining trepidation and took their first steps through the bars meant to hold the beast back. Their footsteps slapped loudly on the ground as the shallow water was pushed around. Both sensei and pupil didn't look away from the skeleton preparing for the moment when it suddenly starts to move. However, that moment never came and the two walked through the former bijuu. Its body was like a cave inside the already seemingly endless one they were trapped in.

"So, um, why exactly did you enter my head again?"

"I'm here to find out exactly why you were sent into a rage. In just the time I've known you, that kind of outburst was very unlike you, so I want to know exactly what happened to make you snap, and to find a way to ensure it doesn't happen again." the response was direct and unwavering.

Naruto studied the face of Ebisu as said teacher stared into the abyss they continued to venture into. His face indicated real determination yet focus. It was very interesting considering the faces of the villagers were always one or the other. No one really had the ability to have an impassioned flame burn in their heart yet still remain poised as if conducting a tea ceremony. But, before him right now, was a man who could balance the scales effortlessly. Not only that but it was for Naruto that Ebisu was willing to go to such extremes for. A warm feeling formed in the pit of Naruto's stomach creating a small smirk on his face. Suddenly the sewer that they were in grew a bit brighter and the water levels began to recede.

"Hm, I wonder if our presence deeper in your mind is causing the environment itself to change." Ebisu pondered aloud.

The duo continued to walk observing all the smallest details of their environment. After a few minutes what appeared to be a large crack appeared on the left-hand side. It was twice the size of a grown man and held a deep shadow within. The pair were about to pass it off as just another aesthetic of the mindscape until they heard noise coming from inside. They both stopped and listened for more noise. It didn't take long for another muffled shriek to escape through the crevice. This time though, it was more identifiable, it was most definitely Naruto's voice.

"What's going on?" the boy inquired.

"Hm, it is your mind. So perhaps it's a memory of some sort. I suggest we go investigate further."

More sounds escaped from the crevice but now in the form of distinct language. To the boy's horror, the words he heard were far too familiar and far too painful to revisit.

"We have to get out of here now, like right now!"

"I understand your trepidation Naruto, but you can't allow the past to control you. Moreover, whoever that other voice is will have to pay for breaking the Hokages' Law."

"Please, let's just go, please." Naruto's voice grew quiet.

"I'm not trying to punish you Naruto. This is the first healthy step to getting past hard things like this." Ebisu kneeled down in front of Naruto looking him in the eye. The sensei saw the pain rippling in the boy's eyes, the fear, the unwillingness to move forward, and something he wouldn't believe himself if he didn't see it himself, doubt. A deep exhale escaped his lips and Ebisu removed his glasses revealing himself to look like a seasoned veteran. Bags under his eyes stretched down to the midpoint of his nose. His dark eyes surrounded by a sea of red. "We are our pain Naruto. We are the struggles and hardships that we endure. But more importantly, we are the perseverance that got us through those difficult times. We are the will of fire that continues to burn in the strongest rainstorm. Don't sink into despair, but don't ignore your pain. Let it make you stronger, let it remind you how much you're truly capable of living through, and how many fights you still have left."

Naruto was at a loss for words. He couldn't break eye contact with his sensei and the words seemed to slowly seep into his being. Another scream for the crevice and the epiphany faded just as quickly as he retreated back looking away.

"We can't be here anymore, I-I'm not ready."

'What happened to you? What has you so rattled that you can't even muster to courage to move? This isn't the Naruto I know. Or is it the real Naruto, and the one I'm aware of is the fake? Nevertheless, we need to press on. I can't let him wallow in this misery.'

"You might be right Naruto. You might not be ready." the statement made Naruto sink lower into himself. "But don't forget, your sensei is here with you, you're not fighting this alone." Ebisu reached out to Naruto offering his hand. "Remember, as long as the will of fire burns in you, I won't stop until I make you the greatest ninja I possibly can."

The boy once again stared. Something though made his decision easy. Something told him that this was right, this was good. Something inside allowed him to reach his hand out and grab hold of his sensei. Something allowed him, with his friend, to walk through the crevice.

* * *

He was floating. Like water walking but any sensation of exertion was lifted. They looked out onto a blurry version of his home. They were in a back alley, maybe close to some shop, or even residential area. The view was very low to the ground, only going up a couple feet. Ebisu noticed first that he couldn't look anywhere else but what was presented to him. He then noted that it was starting to get dark when an obscure figured approached.

"I'm glad to see you made it Uzumaki-san," it said in a low voice. "I expected you to forgot where to meet or to get distracted by something shiny."

"Pfft, whatever weirdo, now tell me this secret you know about me! Why does everyone avoid me?"

Ebisu leaned forward focusing on the next words.

"Very well, you must be aware of the massacre from the Kyuubi attack a few years ago right?"

"Yeah."

"And that many people, including important people, died that night."

"Well, yeah."

"Including one Fourth Hokage and his wife, the villages brightest beacons of hope for the ninja world."

"Do you have a point or what?" Naruto spat annoyed.

"What you did that day is why everyone hates you Uzumaki-san. You killed them."

"Yeah, okay then, thanks for that." Naruto threw his hands up behind his head and started to walk away.

"You think I'm lying?" the voice unamused.

"Duh, I've never killed anyone in my life. You're crazy!"

"It's true boy. On that night the Kyuubi was released it destroyed many lives. Ravaged the village, and because of you the Fourth and his wife lost their life. To think, their child was the cause of their painful demise at the hands of a demon, both in fox and human form."

Naruto turned slowly.

"D-Did you just say I was their child?" his voice was quiet.

"I did, because you are you, ignorant cretin. You are the reason for the death of your own parents. You caused the havoc to be released into the world, your birth let the great demon back into the world and then it was sealed inside of you by the fourth, costing him his life. His wife also caught in the crossfire of your deeds being pierced by the Kyuubi's claw bleeding to death, cursing your existence. You are the reason for their pain, the villages pain, but by the order of the 'old man,' we can't allow something like you to die the way you're supposed to."

"No! You're lying! You have to be lying!"

The obscure figure lunged for the boy, lifting him up by his mouth and pressing him against a wall. Naruto tried to shriek but was only muffled by the hand. His vision was taken up by two glowing red eyes that swallowed the rest of his consciousness, fading everything to black.

* * *

Ebisu and Naruto both gasped for breath feeling themselves forcefully ejected from the memory. They looked around finding themselves back in front of the crevice. Naruto still worse for wear then Ebisu, but better than he had been before entering. Ebisu shook his head in disappointment. While he learned something about his pupils past there were so many questions to answer and so much work to be done. However, this excursion has already been taxing on the both of them, it was time for them to go home.

"Come on Naruto, Yamanaka-san has a way for us to get out back at the gate. We can go home now."

Naruto simply nodded, the fear on his face fading a smile replacing it. The sewer grew even brighter and water was entirely receded.

Making their way through the large skeleton again, this time with much less hesitation and through the gate. Then Naruto noticed a small beam of light a hundred or so yards from the gate. He motioned for it to Ebisu who nodded and explained that it was their way out. Having plenty of what this place had to give Naruto darted for the light causing Ebisu to chuckle in amusement. He followed effortlessly behind the boy knowing in his heart this wasn't the last time he would have to come in here, and the next time, he would truly be ready.

Light enveloped the duo and in an instant, they were awake and aware of their surroundings in the Yamanaka flower shop. The quick transition gave them a headache but nothing that wouldn't go away in a couple hours. The Yamanaka though looked a bit flushed and like he had been running for the entire time they were in the mindscape. He breathed heavily and coughed chocking a bit of flem. Before he could be helped by the Naruto or Ebisu the voice of his young daughter Ino cried out.

"Daddy are you okay?!"

"Yes Princess, I'm fine. But Daddy is going to lie down for a bit. He might of bit of a little bit more than he could chew." Inoichi chuckled and stumbled out the room into another that had a cot for such situations.

Ino looked worriedly at where her father had entered frightened for the worst. But seeing as he was lying down and there wasn't anymore coughing he worries subsided. Then anger took over as she turned to the troublesome blonde on her families shop floor.

"You had something to do with making Daddy push himself, didn't you? You're always causing problems why can't you just go away or something?!" Ino's seething wasn't tempered by Ebisu who tried but failed to end her tirade. "You are so pathetic!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Naruto shouted back.

"I know that you can't handle anything on your own. You barely beat Kiba, and Sakura says that you constantly try to one-up yourself next to Sasuke but you just look stupid! Baka!" Ino reeled back and slapped Naruto sending him crashing to the floor. Ebisu finally stepped in and took the girl by the wrist and told her to leave the premises and that she would have a discussion with the Hokage for assaulting a fellow leaf-nin. She swallowed letting the situation sink in and did as she was told. Shooting one last glare at the boy she stomped out leaving a stunned Ebisu and a seething Naruto.

"I see now why you were so wary of me witnessing your social life."

"Well isn't that just great for you."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, the slap didn't hurt that bad, just took me off guard."

"I wasn't asking about the slap. I want to know if you're going to be okay after revisiting that memory."

Naruto paused a second looking downcast. "The memory itself was pretty scary to relive. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course Naruto, tell me whats wrong."

"What Ino said, about me not being able to handle anything, and looking stupid, that really hurt more than the slap."

Ebisu shook his head, mentally berating himself for not stopping the girl earlier. He looked at the boy again and told him how wrong she was, how making assumptions like that based on faulty information was one of the worst things that ninja could do, the worst being a traitor and hurting fellow leaf patted the boy on the shoulder assuring him there was a future for him to prove her and everyone wrong. For now, they would rest for the day and start training tomorrow.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Naruto asked.

"I have a report to turn into Hokage-sama. Speaking of turning in, please get some rest going home tonight Naruto. And if there is still a problem with gas at your apartment please go to a hospital or stay at a hotel. I'll pay anything you need okay?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure. I'll get a plenty of rest after a day like today."

* * *

At the hot springs, the day after

Naruto stood atop the water focusing entirely on movement and walking on the water. It took awhile but eventually, he could stand on the water without tiring himself out immediately. Walking, however, proved more difficult as he had to constantly reapply the chakra to his feet in specific ways to keep him afloat. His skin began to redden as he kept getting dunked in the steaming hot water. The gritted teeth and furrowed brow told Ebisu everything about Naruto's disposition but didn't waver his ideals on the training. What the boy needed most now was to learn how to reapply chakra in different areas as well as he did in one. Something seemed off though. Even the students that struggled with chakra control the most still didn't seem to struggle as much as Naruto. It looked like the boy was passing a kidney stone just to use his chakra in any meaningful way that isn't shadow clones. Given his shadow clone numbers, he isn't lacking in chakra at all. So why does he have such difficulty harnessing it? Even the most naive genin can learn how to harness chakra regardless of reserves. Something just doesn't add up.

"Hey weren't we suppose to do something with elemental chakra?" Naruto's voice broke into the musings of Ebisu.

"Yes, I suppose that I did bring that up earlier didn't I? We will go into that soon. But first I want to master basics. Perhaps after the chunin exams, we can look into the matter."

"Wait, after the chunin exams? After the chunin exams, I'll be going back to Team Seven. We won't have to chance to train like this." Naruto said halting his steps and looking at Ebisu curiously.

"Not true. You see, after our little adventure the previous day and my report to Hokage-sama was given, there was a change made. I will no longer be overseeing to honorable grandson. He is putting me on permanent sensei duties overseeing you. Team Seven will be getting another genin to fill the three-man roster."

"WHAT!" Naruto's concentration was lost and he fell back into the hot water.

"Honestly, you must keep your focus on the training or you'll keep ending up back in the water."

"Wait, I can't just be kicked off my team!" Naruto hoisted himself out of the water back onto its surface. "That's not fair, I'm good enough to be on a three-man team! I'm not just some loser!" the boy marched up to Ebisu's face making his declaration loudly and with force.

"Indeed you are, hence why I wouldn't leave until I convinced the Hokage to make you my pupil."


End file.
